lillixclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilliana Harrison
Princess Lilliann is the major character and is the informal leader of the group Called LillixClub 'Personality Profile' Lillianna is extremely curious of her past and about who her biological parents were. She is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. She cares for all of her friends and families, adopted and biological, deeply. She is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever she encounters an unsettling personal problem, she has a tendancy of returning home to Maigix or going to Ellanna for advice. She is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice her safety for the safety of the universe. Since she is the guardian of the Light, she unwillingly makes many enemies. Lillianna also tends to be a little impulsive at times and this leads to some bad experiences as well. In the episode Secrets Within the past Lillianna assumed that Kim was one of the Dark Fairies and attacked her leading to both Clause told her she was not one of the Dark fairies. She also has a tendancy to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her. Appearance Winx(chamix) Lillianna frist Fairy Outfit yellow and light pinkand dark pink her wings are light Blue(Ice Blue).She has Halfciff yellow boots the platform are white she light pink bands arend the boots. Civilian Lillianna is a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and Blue eyes. Her daily outfit in the first season consists of a Yellow and Pink midriff shirt,Pink skrit and yellow Heels. In the second and third seasons, she wears a Yellow and pink shirt with a Yellow miniskirt with over-the-knee White socks and pink and yellow high-heeled . She sometimes wears a T-shirt with a daimond it. In the fourth season, she wears a pink shirt and a short Yellow skirt with Yellow and pink heels.Season 5 lillianna wears a Yellow long sleves with a L on the left Side and a pink Skirt and light pink tighits and Yellow Boots. Enchantix Lillianna Enchantix is a yellow Top with a light blue on the top it has a daimond shap with 4 dark blue or(blue ) gems on it her skrit is yellow and Pink the wings are samething like blooms but not the same as Bloom the colors are light blue,white,light pink,yellow She has Sivler short strappy, barefoot sandals with the ovale that is light blue her hair is the same color but her bangs in the ferot of her bangs is light brown . ' Believix' Lillianna's Believix is a yellow vest top with a blue gem and light pink raffles on the bottam she has white paffs with Light pink raffles and a yellow skrit with a Pink layer under the main skrit She has half long and yellow and white layer under the main glove she has a thigh pink band with a bow that tai it togother she has below-the-knee socks that are yellow she has pink high heels with three sherps the top sherp has light pink raffles she has white plantforms on her heels. Her wings are facy and the colors are yellow ,light pink,dark pink white with light blue(ice blue) daimonds. ' Sophiex' Lillianna 's Sophix consists of a yellow Top with light blue and white flowe rwith detatched and green Leaf on the wrist and length of the gloves are Dark pink. Skirt is a flourescentand yellow and light blue and sea green platform Shoes. Her wings are light blue and pink and light green the borders are yellow. List of Lillianna's spells Winx Light Screen Light Shin Light seen Light Wave Enchantix Shining Nova Enchant light Light nove Shin of light Believix Light Pirsn Light Blast Shining Baem Light Of Haert Sophix Autumn Light Lovix Winter Aurora Category:Chrarcters